


El día que alguien me bese ya te diré

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark está besando a alguien de una forma oficial, está saliendo todo bien y nadie se ha quejado sobre la cantidad de saliva o la lengua y el idiota de Mark no deja de pensar en el jodido Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día que alguien me bese ya te diré

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _Porque Mark a los dicisiete años aún no ha besado a nadie, al día siguiente tiene su primera cita en la vida y mucho miedo de hacerlo mal, así que no le queda otra que hacer de tripas corazón y pedirle a su amigo de roda la vida Eduardo que le ayude a practicar. It totally back-fires, dude._

El problema es que la única vez que Mark tuvo la oportunidad de meterse con alguien en un armario en uno de esos épicos Siete minutos en el cielo, fue con Erica, su vecina de toda la vida. Erica, a la que tiraba de las trenzas cuando eran más pequeños, la que le cortaba los rizos con las tijeras que le quitaba a la profesora cuando no miraba; con la que se pasaba el día peleándose en la guardería, en primaria, en la calle frente a sus casas. La misma Erica que Dustin había querido besar en esa fiesta. Y entre una y otra cosa Mark decidió que lo mejor era no besarla. Que no es como si Erica pareciese dispuesta a ello, si tiene que ser honesto y justo.

-Te lo juro, Mark. Como tus labios toquen los míos un solo segundo te los arranco de un mamporro –le había amenazado.

-Me has debido de confundir con uno de esos tíos tan desesperados de ahí fuera –contestó.

Porque lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos quería que su primer beso fuese el otro, por muy amigos que fuesen a pesar de las peleas y ese juego estúpido que se traían de demostrarse el cariño con un poco de odio entre mezclado con el afecto. La única persona que sabe la verdad sobre aquellos siete minutos son ellos y Dustin. De eso hace ya un año y Mark no ha besado a nadie desde entonces, Erica sí, no a Dustin, lo cual fue dramático en su momento.

Lo importante es que Mark tiene diecisiete años y no ha besado a nadie. Mark tiene el potencial para convertirse en el Josie Geller de su instituto.

O no.

Porque mañana por la noche Mark tiene una cita. La primera cita en su vida y posiblemente el primer beso en la misma noche. No pensó en decir que no cuando Allie, una de las pocas personas que Mark respeta en el instituto se lo pidió. Allie, con su melena de pelo ondulado y siempre ligeramente despeinado y la sonrisa franca, divertida e inteligente, sin posibilidades de ser la futura reina del baile de graduación. Pero cuando Mark piensa en ella, se le acelera un poco el pulso pensando en las posibilidades.

Mark nunca ha besado a nadie y mientras no suponía un problema a largo plazo –era uno de esos que se fuerza a ignorar, sólo es un vale, no he besado a nadie, pero no es como si el mundo fuese a acabarse-, de pronto se arrepiente de no haberlo intentado con Erica entonces, aun con el peligro de sufrir un terrible dolor físico y la posibilidad de perder los labios.

Allie ha besado al menos a una persona en su vida, el año pasado salió con Tommy, uno de los pocos miembros del club de Arte. Seguramente Allie espera que la bese, aunque sea uno de esos besos que Mark supone que se da en las primeras citas, tierno y tímido. Y Mark no tiene ni puta idea de cómo son esos besos.

Está perdido.

Mark está, en busca de una palabra mejor, desesperado.

Va a ser un desastre.

Piensa en todo lo que puede ir mal y es tanto que le quita el sueño. Y hay pocas cosas que no sean código las que le quitan el sueño. Es tanto que se revuelve contra la sábana, lanza el edredón hacia el suelo y se da cuenta con una claridad que le asusta que es otro adolescente idiota preocupado por su primer beso. Es ridículo.

El reloj despertador marca las tres de la madrugada de un viernes. Y tal vez sea el sudor, la falta de sueño que obviamente ralentiza su cerebro, la hora y un conjunto de desgraciadas circunstancias las que hacen que Mark llegue a la conclusión de que necesita ayuda.

Mark hace una lista mental de sus amigos.

Erica. No. Posiblemente lo de arrancarle los labios aún sigue en pie.

Dustin. No. No. Es incesto e ilegal en un montón de países.

Chris. Sí y no. Chris no tendría ningún problema, le gustan los chicos. Pero no querría hacerlo.

Eduardo. Sí y no. Eduardo se pasa la vida complaciendo a la gente, no puede evitarlo y si Mark se lo pidiese diría que sí. La pega es que es uno de esos idiotas románticos que cree que el primer beso tiene que ser con alguien que te guste de verdad.

Pero Mark está muy desesperado. Busca a un montón de adolescentes y despójales de su desesperación, júntala y ahí tienes la cantidad exacta de desesperación que siente Mark. Es tanta que no sabe lidiar con ella como una persona normal, como la persona inteligente que es y es por lo que coge su teléfono y envía un mensaje.

Te necesito.

Son las palabras mágicas. Mark es un capullo manipulador.

Se asoma a la ventana y espera. No pasan más de quince minutos y Eduardo aparece con su bicicleta frente a su casa. Vive al otro lado de la calle, unas cuantas casas más abajo. Tiene el pelo revuelto y lleva el pijama puesto. Mark le hace un gesto para que suba. Deja la bici entre la acera y el césped y trepa por el árbol que hay al otro lado de la casa, el que da a la segunda ventana de su habitación. Mark la abre y le observa entre fascinado y divertido saltar de una rama a otra, luego se sujeta con fuerza a la que está más cerca de la ventana hasta que puede pasar una pierna y Mark le ayuda a entrar cogiéndole de una mano.

-Da igual lo que digas, sigo creyendo que ibas de árbol en árbol en Brasil –dice.

-Recuérdame que te lleve de excursión algún día y te enseñe a pescar con tus propias manos.

-Ah, ¿pero no lo haces con la boca?

-Eso es demasiado avanzado para ti, Mark –sonríe Eduardo.

Eduardo frunce el ceño recordando qué hace a las tres y media de la madrugada de un viernes en la habitación de su mejor amigo. A Mark empiezan a sudarle un poco las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Eduardo, el gesto preocupado.

-Uh, verás –Mark tira de un hilo que hay en el bajo de su camiseta.- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿A las tres de la mañana? 

-Ya sabes que mañana es mi cita con Allie, ¿no?

Eduardo cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y asiente con una seriedad repentina. Mark traga saliva, se anima, se dice que no es tan difícil. Es Eduardo, Wardo, su mejor amigo. Es la persona con la que tiene secretos.

-Claro, y ya sabes lo que suele ocurrir en las citas, porque has tenido muchas y eres un experto en las chicas y todo eso-

-¿Me has hecho venir a estas horas para pedirme consejo? –interrumpe, tan brusco que Mark se sorprende por un momento.

-Un consejo práctico, si lo quieres llamar así –y Eduardo pone esa cara, la de contesta a mi pregunta y no lo que te da la gana.- De acuerdo, sí, veamos, el caso es que Allie esperará que la bese.

Mark le mira unos segundos, esperando que Eduardo capte por dónde va la cosa. Eduardo pestañea y hace un gesto con la mano para que Mark continúe.

-No he besado a nadie –suelta, como si arrancase una tirita porque es estúpido seguir dando vueltas.

-¿Y Erica? –pregunta Eduardo, contrariado.

-¿De verdad crees que Erica iba a dejar que la besase?

-¿Dustin lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe –contesta Mark.

-Debería molestarme más que no confiases lo suficiente en mí, y en Chris por cierto, pero mucho me temo que ese no es tu problema –Eduardo se apoya en el escritorio y se frota los ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar y luego se pellizca con suavidad la nariz.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Wardo.

-¿Qué quieres? –es su forma de decir estoy aquí para ti.

-Enséñame. 

Eduardo arquea las cejas de ese modo ridículo que hace que sus ojos parezcan más grandes.

-Necesito que me enseñes a besar, Wardo.

Eduardo se queda callado, quieto como una estatua. Se oyen a unos cuantos grillos, como si hubiesen elegido ese exacto momento para dedicarse a hacer ruido. Eduardo abre la boca y luego la cierra con rapidez antes de pronunciar ni una sola palabra y Mark, que tiene claro que no sería una buena idea, procura no reírse.

-Estás de coña –dice Eduardo al final.- Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Se ríe con muy pocas ganas, débil, creyendo que riéndose de hecho fuese a convertirlo en una broma de Mark y no en lo que realmente es. Una petición muy seria y muy desesperada de su mejor amigo. Una vez Eduardo le dijo que era el tipo que quería ayudar, que era lo suyo, que se le daba bien y que siempre podría hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Pues bueno, esta es el tipo de situación en la que Eduardo tiene que demostrarle que todo aquello era cierto. Que Eduardo no lo dijo por decir. 

-Eres mi mejor amigo –dice Mark.- Podría habérselo pedido a Chris, y si fuese humanamente posible estar más desesperado habría llamado a Dustin. Pero te lo pido a ti porque eres mi mejor amigo y ya sé, ya sé que es mucho pedir, Wardo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Eduardo tuerce la boca un momento hacia el lado izquierdo y se muerde el labio.

-No es una buena idea, Mark. A Allie no le importará, seguro que lo encuentra adorable.

-Se va a enterar todo el mundo –contradice Mark.

-No deberías preocuparte por el resto de la gente, Allie no es de ese tipo de chicas.

-Y una mierda, Wardo –y Mark sabe que una estupidez enfrentarse a Eduardo ahora, que no es un movimiento extremadamente inteligente por su parte, pero debería de entenderlo. Él mejor que nadie debería.- Todo el mundo sabe todo, incluso sobre la gente que les importa una mierda, los que ni saben quién coño son. Un día no existes para ellos y al siguiente eres el protagonista del rumor, del que todos se mofan porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus estúpidas vidas. Allie se lo dirá a una amiga y esa amiga se lo dirá a otra amiga y en menos de una hora seré el perdedor que estuvo a punto de ahogarla con la lengua porque no sabía que joder hacer con ella.

Mark respira hondo, avergonzado, agacha la cabeza. Va a decirle que se vaya. Si no quiere ayudarle lo mejor es que se vaya y Mark ya pensará algo mejor.

-No sabía que te importara tanto –dice Eduardo, con suavidad.- Y no seas idiota, Mark, estoy seguro de que no la vas a ahogar con la lengua.

Hay otro silencio, uno que Mark no se atreve a romper porque podría seguir confesando como un idiota, decir algo que ni puede decirle a Eduardo.

-No me lo puedo creer –murmura Eduardo, y suspira. Mark le mira con precaución.- Tienes que prometerme que luego no vas a estar raro, ¿de acuerdo, Mark? No vas a empezar a evitarme ni cualquier chorrada. Promételo –exige.

-Lo prometo –dice, con rapidez.

-Esto es una estupidez, ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Mark da un par de pasos hacia él.

-Estás ayudando a tu mejor amigo, eso no es una estupidez –afirma.

-Tú eres estúpido –asegura Eduardo, pero su sonrisa delata todo lo contrario.

Eduardo se aparta del escritorio. Se frota las manos contra el pantalón de rayas azules desgastadas y se coloca frente a Mark, más cerca pero todavía lejos.

-No soy ningún experto, sabes –dice, en voz baja y con timidez.

-Las chicas te adoran, Wardo –contesta Mark, en el mismo tono, no sabe muy por qué.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que las bese a todas –mira hacia el suelo.- Está bien, uh. Bésame.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mark, agudo y sorprendido.

-Imagina que estás en tu cita mañana con Allie. Dame un beso, a ver cómo lo haces.

Lo dice rápido, sin respirar. Mark da un paso más hacia Eduardo, le observa desde unos centímetros más arriba, con los ojos tan abiertos que Mark quiere decir algo estúpido y que corte un poco la tensión repentina que se respira en la oscuridad de su habitación. Tal vez si no los cierras un poco se te van a caer de las cuencas, Wardo. Mark carraspea, nervioso y consciente de lo que va a hacer. No es ninguna tontería pero a la vez es sólo un beso con tu mejor amigo, un favor. Eduardo le va a decir cómo hacerlo, le va a enseñar y mañana Mark deslumbrará a Allie con un beso de esos que te hacen temblar las piernas.

-Venga, Mark –le apremia.

Y Mark asiente, una, dos veces. Su espalda se tensa como antes de una práctica de esgrima, relajado en los puntos estratégicos, absolutamente concentrado y sincronizado con su cerebro. Se mueve con rapidez, se eleva sobre las puntas de los pies y el contacto con la cara de Eduardo es doloroso. Lo único que toca es su nariz con la de Eduardo, no sabe si ha llegado siquiera a rozarlo los labios. Eduardo se lleva una mano a la nariz y se la frota, los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-Ouch, eso ha dolido.

Mark se cruza de brazos y agacha la cabeza humillado y sonrojado.

-Ey, Mark, no pasa nada –le asegura Eduardo y le coge por la barbilla, le obliga a levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Sujeta con dos dedos mientras habla:- tienes que calcular un poco, ¿vale? Inclinas la cabeza un poco, tan sólo unos milímetros y te acercas. Así, ¿lo ves? –Mark asiente con la cabeza.- Lo voy a hacer yo primero y luego lo intentas, ¿de acuerdo?

Eduardo traga saliva, se humedece los labios y Mark no puede evitar fijarse en como brillan un segundo antes de que Eduardo se incline y le besé. Justo en la boca, en un ángulo perfecto, porque a Eduardo es un genio de las matemáticas, endiabladamente brillante y encima esto de besar se le tiene que dar bien. Mark simplemente lo supone, lo sabe. 

No dura más de un par de segundos y para cuando quiere darse cuenta Eduardo ya no le está besando y Mark ha cerrado los ojos. Los abre y parpadea.

-Vale, puedo hacerlo. No es tan difícil –dice.- ¿Tengo que hacer eso? Lo de humedecerme los labios antes, porque tú lo has hecho.

Eduardo se sorprende y se pasa una mano por la nuca, nervioso.

-Oh, bueno. No es estrictamente necesario, las chicas suelen llevar brillo en los labios, ya sabes. Pero no sé, haz lo que quieras. Lo que te apetezca. No es necesario, o sí, no sé-

Mark rueda los ojos e interrumpe su discurso sin sentido con un beso, mejor calculado que el primero pero tal vez no tan bien ejecutado como el de su mejor amigo. Eduardo respira por la nariz y el aire golpea a Mark en la mejilla.

-Mejor –dice Mark, más satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Sí, pero no lo hagas con tanto ímpetu. Creo que me he mordido –Eduardo se pasa el dedo índice por el interior del labio inferior y comprueba que no se ha hecho sangre.

Mark observa con cierta curiosidad la boca de Eduardo, el modo en el que frunce el ceño y entre cierra los ojos para llegar a la conclusión de que lo único que hay en la yema de su dedo es saliva. En el mohín de sus labios, y Mark no es estúpido, Mark sabe lo que le atrae a las chicas cuando se trata de Eduardo. No es tanto esa belleza un poco fuera de lugar en Dobbs Ferry, lo que puedan considerar exótico en él porque es de otro lugar más soleado donde imaginan que todo el mundo es guapo y alto y grácil como Eduardo. Y todo eso teniendo en cuenta que Eduardo aún tiene que crecer en su propio cuerpo, que todavía sigue siendo un adolescente larguirucho y desgarbado. Pero el caso es que Eduardo tiene lo que se dice una cara llena de expresiones adorables que ablandan el corazón de cualquiera. Y Mark lo entiende ahora mejor que nunca.

-Entonces, ¿ya está? –pregunta Eduardo y Mark procura mirar toda su cara.

-No, Wardo. Todavía queda el problema de asfixiarla con la lengua –contesta.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, ¿verdad? Porque empiezo a pensar que te lo estás creyendo de verdad –dice.

-Cosas más raras se han visto.

Eduardo deja caer los hombros. Mark se acerca un poco más, tan sólo unos milímetros entre ellos.

-Ahora con lengua, Wardo –le pide Mark, como si estuviesen haciendo un ejercicio muy complicado y Mark reconociese por fin que necesita ayuda.

Lo único que se oye ahora son unos cuantos grillos al fondo y la respiración de Eduardo, el ruido que hace al tragar saliva. Mark observa su garganta, el cuello estúpidamente largo de Eduardo y luego pone esa cara, la que siempre consigue que Eduardo no pueda decir que no. Mark no sabe muy bien como lo hace pero según Chris Mark parece una persona mejor y más honesta y da miedo porque la idea de un Mark más honesto es simplemente abominable.

Eduardo no contesta. Le besa una vez más. A Mark le parece que pasan unos segundos hasta que nota lo que debe ser la lengua de Eduardo, la punta sobre sus labios y Mark aprieta los labios con fuerza. Su cerebro está mandando señales equivocadas, es un error en el sistema.

-Abre un poco la boca, Mark –murmura Eduardo, a escasos milímetros de su boca y Mark obedece, como si su cerebro no tuviese suficiente con fallarle que además le traiciona escuchando sólo a Eduardo.- No tanto –la cierra un poco, no del todo.- Así.

Eduardo le besa otra vez, pero esta vez es diferente. Mark se deja hacer, porque sinceramente, ya no hay nada en su cuerpo que parezca sentir la obligación de reaccionar cuando quiere, de seguir simples órdenes como muévete y haz algo, estúpido. Eduardo atrapa el labio superior de Mark entre los suyos y besa, repite la acción con el inferior y luego los acaricia con la lengua. Primer uno y luego otro. Apenas es un roce pero Mark siente que le flaquean las rodillas de pronto y se agarra a los brazos de Eduardo.

-Vamos –Eduardo carraspea y toma aire.- Vamos a sentarnos.

Mark no espera ni un momento y se sienta al borde de la cama. Eduardo se sienta en el centro de la cama, con las piernas al estilo indio y un cojín sobre el regazo sobre el que apoya los brazos. Mark se mueve hasta estar frente a él. Sus rodillas pegadas a las de Eduardo. La poca luz que se cuela por la ventana le da de pleno en la cara y le hace parecer más joven, más inseguro. Eduardo se inclina hacia él y Mark le imita. Antes de que lleguen a besarse Eduardo dice en voz muy baja:

-Mueve los labios, Mark –y Mark asiente,- y, um, mueve la lengua. Acaricia, uh, acaricia mi lengua con la tuya, ¿vale?

Mark siente el aliento de Eduardo una fracción de segundo antes de que le bese. Procura mantener la boca abierta lo justo, y Eduardo vuelve a besarle como antes, pero con una poco más de fuerza, con más insistencia y Mark responde. Se concentra en seguir los movimientos de los labios de Eduardo sobre los suyos, los memoriza y los repite. Y cuando la lengua de Eduardo aparece, cuando toca su labio, Mark mueve la suya. Es húmedo y eléctrico, más suave de lo que Mark había imaginado, pero sin serlo del todo. Eduardo pone las manos en las rodillas de Mark, se sujeta y aprieta un poco.

Al principio sólo hacen eso, hasta que Mark siente que le hace falta respirar sin la boca de Eduardo pegada a la suya.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunta Mark.

-Bien –contesta, sin aliento y Mark sonríe porque al fin y al cabo es un poco culpable.

-Un poco más.

-¿Más? –Eduardo le mira horrorizado.

-Has dicho que lo hago bien –se defiende Mark.

-Ya, pero, ¿más? ¿En serio? 

-Por favor, Wardo.

Es el nivel de exposición más alto de manipulación a la que Mark somete a Eduardo día a día y casi se arrepiente, pero es una cuestión de vida y muerte y Mark no se permite tener escrúpulos en una situación así. Por favor son dos palabras mágicas que a Eduardo deben de sonarle a gloria cuando es Mark el que las pronuncia.

Eduardo se pasa la lengua por los labios y Mark piensa la he tenido en la boca, me ha tocado y es como una descarga directa en la columna vertebral. Mark se acerca, se atreve mucho más y Eduardo se mueve y otra vez se están besando. Con menos vergüenza, aunque Mark siente a Eduardo mucho más tentativo, y Mark toma una de esas decisiones estúpidas e impulsivas. Coge a Eduardo del cuello, la mueve hasta que extiende los dedos y le sujeta por la nuca para mantener su boca contra la suya. Eduardo suspira y Mark aprovecha, se siente impetuoso y le muerde en el labio. Eduardo gruñe y Mark se separa.

-¿Lo siento? –dice, no muy convencido.

-No, no es nada. Es sólo que no lo esperaba –contesta Eduardo, despacio y Mark ve que su mirada está clavada en su boca y se siente tan satisfecho que haría llorar a Chris si lo supiese.- Aprendes rápido.

-La duda ofende, Wardo.

Eduardo sonríe y Mark que aún tiene la mano en su nuca le atrae hacia él y le besa. Eduardo aparta las manos de las rodillas de Mark y le coge con delicadeza por el cuello, le hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás un poco y acaricia con los pulgares detrás de las orejas de Mark. Siente un cosquilleo bajarle desde el cuello hasta el estómago y abre la boca unos milímetros más. Eduardo cuela la lengua entonces, desafiante y la pasa por los dientes. Acaricia el paladar y Mark gime. Jesús, es patético y erótico. 

Mark está besando a su mejor amigo y es la experiencia más erótica de toda su vida y los primeros besos no deberían ser así. Se supone que son de película, románticos, especiales, inolvidables por muy malos que sean. Pero el idiota de Eduardo es tan bueno que supera las expectativas de Mark, y sí, no tiene otra muestra con la que compararlo, pero está seguro de que no le hace falta. 

A Mark le hierve la sangre en las venas, le burbujea en los recovecos del corazón; le palpita con fuerza y extremadamente rápido y se le escurre entre las costillas. Lame la lengua de Eduardo como bien puede, saborea la saliva, los restos de la pasta de dientes cuando se los ha lavado antes de irse a la cama. Eduardo se separa y Mark abre inmediatamente los ojos. Ve el fino hilo de saliva que une sus bocas, como se rompe al final y Eduardo se pasa la punta de la lengua por la boca y se muerde el labio casi a la vez.

-Creo que ya has aprendido lo suficiente –dice Eduardo, al final y bastante colorado.

No mira a Mark a la cara y se levanta rápidamente. Lanza el cojín a un lado y se parapeta en la ventana. Se agarra al marco y se sujeta con una mano mientras que con la otra coge la rama.

-Gracias, Wardo –susurra en alto.

Eduardo le mira por encima del hombro y sonríe, pero es forzada y extraña. Luego salta sobre las ramas y Mark oye el ruido que hace al bajar. El casi inaudible pum cuando cae al suelo sobre sus pies.

Es entonces cuando Mark se da cuenta. Como a cámara lenta, es horrible. Está medio empalmado. Mark es otro de los muchos adolescentes estúpidos cuyas hormonas se pasan la vida traicionándoles porque no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer. Mark es otro más en una lista interminable. Pero Mark es posiblemente uno de los pocos que se empalma besando a su mejor amigo porque no quiere que su primer beso sea un desastre y le convierta en un paria en el instituto. Y Eduardo lo ha visto y da igual lo comprensivo y noble que sea, hay ciertos límites que no pasas cuando se trata de tu mejor amigo. Da igual si le estás besando y tienes la lengua en su boca. Un amigo no te provoca una erección y punto. Eduardo estará traumatizado y lavándose los ojos con lejía en su casa.

Mark se tumba en la cama y se cubra la cara con un brazo. Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir el resto de horas que le queda hasta que tenga que levantarse. 

Pero no es tan fácil. Ve la cara de Eduardo antes de saltar, en los ojos ligeramente cerrados y los labios húmedos, la lengua rozando la suya y sus dedos y cada vez la tiene más dura. Mark se da cuenta de que no es una batalla que vaya ganar, que no es que le dé mucha vergüenza y Eduardo debería de sentirse halagado. Tampoco es el fin del mundo. Y qué si se le ha puesto dura. Le pasa a todo el mundo.

Descubre esa noche mientras se masturba como el adolescente hormonado que es que lo más difícil esa noche no ha sido convencer a Eduardo y besarle. Lo más difícil es no imaginar, no pensar en cómo serían los dedos y la mano de Eduardo en el lugar de la suya.

 

*

 

Es una cita normal. Van a al cine y ven una película que no les gusta a ninguno y de la que deciden no malgastar el tiempo hablando. En el trayecto desde la heladería hasta que Mark acompaña a Allie a casa hablan de todas las otras películas que son tan malas que no puedes evitar que te gusten. Hablan del instituto, de cómo estas dos últimas semanas deberían de pasar más rápido y la universidad.

-Tenéis mucha suerte, sabes –dice Allie, se lame helado de chocolate del dedo.- Vais a ir los cuatro a la misma universidad, muy poca gente va con sus amigos de toda la vida.

-Supongo –contesta Mark.

Ya han llegado a su casa y Mark está tan nervioso que se arrepiente de haber comido helado porque podría vomitarlo. Allie le sonríe de esa forma que las mejillas le chocan con las gafas. Mark la coge de una mano y se lanza sin pensarlo. La besa.

Es espantoso.

El beso es un poco torpe, pero Mark consigue hacerlo y a Allie no se le da mal y entre los dos consiguen que sea un beso bastante decente.

El problema es Eduardo. No debería de serlo, y sin embargo, lo es. Mark está besando a alguien de una forma oficial, está saliendo todo bien y nadie se ha quejado sobre la cantidad de saliva o la lengua y el idiota de Mark no deja de pensar en el jodido Eduardo.

Allie se aparta y se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Eso ha estado bien –dice, sincera.- Pero, ¿no tienes la sensación de que no hay química?

-¿Qué? –en serio, ¿qué?

Le aprieta la mano y se ríe con suavidad.

-Me gustas Mark y esta noche lo he pasado genial, pero no creo que vaya a funcionar.

-¿Es por el beso? ¿No te ha gustado? 

-El beso ha estado muy bien, Mark. Es sólo que no siento que me atraigas de ese modo, y puede que me equivoque, pero diría que yo a ti tampoco –Mark hace un mohín con los labios.- Has estado muy distraído toda la noche, como pensando en otra cosa. O en otra persona.

Allie no parece enfadada, más bien es como si todo esto le divirtiese.

-Lo he pasado bien contigo –dice Mark.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y dice antes de irse a su casa:

-Nos vemos el lunes.

Mark camina con paso firme y rápido a casa. Aún es media noche y se encuentra con alguna pareja y se le revuelve el estómago. Va a matar a Eduardo. No importa que la idea fuese suya, seguramente Eduardo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Alguien que besa así tiene que ser consciente del poder que ejerce cuando se dedica a besuquear a su mejor amigo como si tal cosa. Los mejores amigos no besan a otros mejores amigos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Eduardo? Tiene que empezar a trabajar en sus límites cuando se trata de Mark.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta está frente a la casa de Eduardo. Coge unas cuantas piedras y va hacia el jardín trasero a donde la habitación de Eduardo. Sabe que sus padres no están porque han ido a cenar con los de Mark y Erica. Podría llamar a la puerta, pero no. Hay luz en su habitación. Eduardo está un sábado por la noche en casa sabe Dios por qué. No es como si no le faltasen oportunidades de estar por ahí en alguna fiesta o con alguna chica. 

Mark lanza una piedra y no consigue darle a la ventana. Tiene más suerte con los siguientes intentos y al final Eduardo abre y se asoma enfadado.

-¿Mark? –pregunta.- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

-Baja –exige.

-¿Qué? -¿es que está sordo?

-Que bajes, joder.

Eduardo le mira un último momento, sopesando lo posibilidad de que Mark por fin se haya vuelto loco como muchos han previsto antes. Desaparece y Mark se acerca a la puerta trasera, tira el resto de las piedras en el rosal de la madre de Eduardo. Eduardo abre y pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo ha ido tu cita?

-Eres un capullo –le espeta Mark.- Oh, y mi cita ha ido perfectamente hasta que la he besado, lo cual también ha sido un beso adecuado de no ser por tu puñetera culpa.

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué coño tengo yo que ver con tu cita? –dice, molesto.

-Porque la estoy besando y en vez de pensar en lo que debería estar pensando estoy pensando en ti –contesta, elevando la voz, frustrado y un poco desquiciado.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con que soy un capullo?

Mark no está acostumbrado a discutir así con Eduardo. Lo normal es que le siga el ritmo, que no se pierda entre las tonterías que Mark puede decir cuando está demasiado nervioso para controlar todo lo que dice, para filtrar las que no importan tanto.

-Eres gilipollas –dice Mark.

-Si vas a pasarte toda la noche insultándome tengo cosas mejores que hacer –contesta, muy digno.

Eduardo se gira y Mark le agarra del brazo, tira de él y le empuja contra la pared con una fuerza que no sabe de dónde viene. Eduardo le mira boquiabierto. Y Mark, él sólo hace lo que el cuerpo y la rabia le piden. Le besa, con fuerza, siente los dientes chocar y es un desastre pero se siente muy bien haciéndolo.

-Mark, Mark –Eduardo le separa sujetándole por los hombros.- Para, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué haces?

Cualquiera diría por su tono que Mark está robando un banco o deshaciéndose del cadáver del profesor de álgebra en el jardín de Eduardo como una película cutre de los noventa. Mark no está acostumbrado a tener que explicarle las cosas a Eduardo, pero está visto que no le queda otro remedio.

-Te estoy diciendo que la noche ha ido bien, que lo he pasado de maravilla con Allie, que nos hemos besado y nadie se ha muerto y aún así, Wardo, aún así en lo único que pensaba era en ti. Incluso cuando no sabía que estaba haciéndolo, aparentemente. Lo has estropeado, Wardo –le recrimina, y Eduardo está ahí con esa expresión indescifrable en la cara y Mark siente la frustración en cada poro de su piel.- Ya sé por qué te fuiste anoche –Eduardo cierra la boca y abre los ojos como platos.- Le pasa a todo el mundo, así que no me hagas sentir como si fuese un pervertido porque no lo soy. Y qué si se me puso dura, suele pasar. Lo he mirado en internet, a veces la gente se besa y ocurre. No hay para tanto.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Eduardo, le sale la voz en un hilo.

-No me hagas repetirlo –advierte.

-Oh Dios. Mark –Eduardo se ríe, el muy cabrón se ríe.

Mark se da la vuelta y va a irse, este es el fin de su amistad. Se acabó. Para siempre. Y luego dicen que el gilipollas es él.

Pero Eduardo le frena cogiéndole de la mano con fuerza. Le obliga a girarse.

-Mark, escúchame. No me estoy riendo de ti. No sé por qué me estoy riendo, no es que todo esto sea exactamente divertido. Aunque en cierto modo lo es –Mark le observa impasible y Eduardo tose nervioso.- Lo que quiero decir es que no me fui por eso. No me di cuenta Mark, no me di cuenta porque estaba demasiado preocupado y asustado. Digamos que no fuiste el único.

Mark ladea la cabeza confuso. Eduardo sostiene la mirada, le sonríe de ese modo al que está tan acostumbrado que tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que no era una sonrisa que se permitiese con los demás. Y está ruborizado. 

Oh.

-Oh.

-Oh –repite Eduardo, su mano cálida y firme en la suya.- No quería que pensases que soy un pervertido.

Mark se echa a reír y Eduardo le coge del cuello con la otra mano.

-¿Puedo? –pregunta, el mismo tono de voz que la noche anterior, bajo y grave; el que hace que a Mark se le revuelva el estómago de otro modo mucho más placentero.

Mark no contesta. Le agarra de la camiseta de algodón y le besa. Quiere aprender más, le apetece hacer más. Eduardo le muerde el labio, tira de él y gime cuando Mark asoma la lengua y roza la suya. Le coge por la cintura y se besan. Más desesperado, le resulta más sucio. Mucho mejor que la noche anterior. Eduardo caracolea su lengua alrededor de la suya y se aprieta contra él. Están los dos ridículamente excitados. Eduardo le mueve y le empuja contra la pared. No se separa, su boca siempre sobre la de Mark, caliente y húmeda.

Se frota contra su muslo y Mark lo nota, duro y es Eduardo, su mejor amigo.

-Estás empalmado –observa Mark, sin aire.

-Tú también –dice Eduardo, contra su cuello y cuela una mano entre ellos y agarra la polla de Mark por encima de la tela del vaquero.

-Oh, oh. Mierda.

Ve la sonrisa de Eduardo antes de besarle, provocativa y nada adorable. Siente que no hay un solo hueso en todo su cuerpo que no le vaya a fallar. Eduardo no deja de moverse contra él, de frotarle entre las piernas con la presión necesaria. Mark echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Eduardo le lame los labios, respira contra su boca.

-Si sigues así va a durar muy poco –se queja Mark, sin fuerzas.

-Entonces habrá que practicar más –se ríe Eduardo, profundo y tan lascivo que no parece real.

Mark se corre en un tiempo record. Si fuese otra persona le daría vergüenza, pero es Eduardo, el mismo que le besa en el cuello y mueve las caderas sin dejar de buscar la fricción. Mark le coge por la cintura y Eduardo no dejar de murmurar contra su cuello su nombre. Una y otra vez hasta que se corre y todo su cuerpo tiembla con fuerza. Después se sujeta a Mark y le besa en la mandíbula.

-No puedo ir así a casa –dice Mark, se siente pegajoso y sucio.

Se aparta y le mira con afecto. Sonríe y le coge de la mano. Entran en la casa.

-Anda, idiota. Ven que te presto algo –ofrece.

-Ya que vamos a quitarnos los pantalones, aprovechemos que somos jóvenes, Wardo.

Eduardo suelta un carcajada mientras tira de él escaleras arriba.

 

Fin.


End file.
